The Maze Within
by MagicNight122
Summary: (Book 1) Life was as normal as normal could get for the boys in the Glade. The Runners ran out into the gigantic Maze surrounding them, people went about their day as usual. Everything seemed to be the way it was the day before, only it wasn't. Little did the boys know that W.I.C.K.E.D had other plans for them.
1. Prolouge

Edited: 20/9/2016

 **Prologue**

Stretching, Newt sat up in his bed during the early hours of a new morning.

' _Another morning'_ he thought to himself as he rolled out of his semi-comfortable bed and began making his way over to the homestead.

Walking in he saw a table of Gladers he had come to call his friends, sitting at one of the picnic tables eating some of Frypans famous bacon and egg breakfasts.

"Morning you ugly shank," Minho, leader of the Runners greeted the teen before going back to eating his food.

Newt just nodded before taking a seat next to the leader of the Glade, Alby.

"Having problems waking up this morning Newt?" The boy asked, taking a bite of his bacon.

"You could bloody say that," Newt rubbed his eyes.

Minho chuckled. "He just did."

Newt rolled his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips.

Minho had always been the one in the Glade to throw around the jokes and everybody had just learn to get used to it.

Pausing for a few moments, Newt finally willed himself to move from his seat and made his way over to Frypan where he grabbed his ration of breakfast and sat back down to eat.

"New Greenie comes up today," Minho announced.

"Hopefully he'll be better than the last one sent up. Can actually do something to help around here, you know," Zart, a hand-help in the Gardens commented.

"He helps. It just takes time to get used to things around here at first Zart," Alby explained.

"Well, he needs to hurry up because I don't know how much longer I can handle this child-like behaviour out there," Zart complained.

Newt just listened in, not saying a word. His mind was too occupied with the topic of the new Greenie to pay much attention on what his friends were chatting about.

Newt had always felt like an outsider in the Glade, ever since the first day he woke up in the box. He hated the place, always has. It didn't help that his fellow Gladers were always trying to keep an eyes on him ever since he tried to take his own life about a year ago.

He just wished he knew who he was before the Maze. Who his family was. Did he even have a family? These kind of thoughts clouded the boy's mind everyday.

"Hey, Glade to Newt," A hand suddenly clicked in front of the blonde teens face.

"You still with us ya shank?" Minho asked from the other side of the table.

"Yeah, I'm still here," Newt sighed.

"Worried about the new Greenie?" Zart questioned.

Newt let a second sigh escape his lips. "I'm just wonderin' how many more boys they're goin' to send up before we get out of this bloody place."

"Hopefully not too many. It's gonna start to get crowded here soon," Alby tried to lighten the mood.

Newt just nodded, not wanting to speak anymore. He just wanted to get out of this place.

The rest of the day went on as usual. The Runners went out into the giant Maze, surrounding the Glade. All the other Gladers went about their day as normal.

Newt tied another branch to a post set up in the fields as Zart yanked weeds from the floor. This was where the boy spent most of his time since the incident.

"You doing alright over there Newt? You've been quiet almost the whole morning," Zart questioned as he yanked another weed from the ground.

"Yeah, just want to get this done so we can have lunch," Newt lied.

"I hear ya," Zar smirked before a loud bell roared through the Glade.

The sound was almost deafening as it wailed through the place. Heads began to turn towards the metal box sitting in the middle of the Glade. It was time.

The box was coming up.

"Took them long enough," Zart spoke as he pulled himself up from the floor.

Newt sighed before following the boys lead and made his way over to the rest of the Gladers who were already hovering over the box. He just hoped this continuous cycle would be coming to an end.

Getting to the box, another Glader, Gally, helped Newt open the box, giving everyone a better look at what was inside.

However what _was_ inside was something new to the boys. Something they would have to put new laws in place for.

Newt didn't think twice as he allowed himself to fall into the box.

It was a girl.

"Newt what do you see?" One boy asked.

"It's a girl," Newt stated as he looked down at her.

She appeared to be unconscious. Her dirty blonde hair laid spread out across the floor of the cold cage. She had a thin face and small figure. Her mouth was slightly open, her breathing not audible however, making her look as though she was dead. She looked relatively young, 15 or 16 at the oldest. Her lips were quite full, but still looked slightly pale.

"I actually think she's dead," Newt announced before bending down to get a better look at the girl.

"Why would they send up a dead Greenie?" Alby questioned more himself than anyone else.

"I don't know, but we need to do something with her. We can't just leave her here we need to move her," Newt suggested.

The girl suddenly jerked awake, gasping for air as she did. She looked around frantically before making an attempt to speak.

"Newt."

Her eyes then rolled to the back of her head and she was out cold again.

One by one, Galders started turning their heads towards the second-in-command.

Newt didn't know what to say or what to do.

' _How does this girl know me?'_ He thought as he looked down at the girl.

"Med-jacks, take her to the Homestead. Newt, come with me," The leader told two boys before turning to Newt.

Little did the boys know, everything was about to change.


	2. Chapter 1

Edited: 19/10/2016

 **Chapter 1**

 **= Elizabeth =**

" _Elizabeth, what are you doing?" A young teenage boy asked, running up to a younger girl._

" _I needed to see you," The girl answered, hugging the boy._

" _You can't be here. You know what they will do," He told Elizabeth, wrapping his arms around her small frame._

" _I don't care. I can't lose anyone else," The girl explained, tightening her grip._

" _You won't lose me Lizzy. I won't let them do anything," The boy replied._

" _God, I hope not," Elizabeth replied._

"We can't keep this up forever. She's lost too much weight already," A voice began to pull me out of the darkness that was surrounding me.

"I still want to know how she knows Newt," Another voice commented, clearly male.

"What did he say to you?"

"That's between me and him, but what I can say is when she wakes up we need to find out what she knows and work from there."

I couldn't take not knowing what was going on.

I snapped my eyes open and shot up from my spot in the room. I looked around and saw I was sitting in a semi-large room. What was I doing here? How did I even get here? In fact, where am I?

I then realised I couldn't remember anything. Like _anything,_ not even my own name.

" _Elizabeth."_

Why did that name sound familiar? Maybe it was my name.

" _Your name is Elizabeth."_

Well, I wasn't wrong. Now, to find out where I was and what was going on.

I frantically looked around the room for an exit before a voice started talking to me.

"Calm down. No one's going to hurt you," A dark-skinned boy held his hands out.

"I wish I could say I believe you," I spat, not trusting this boy at all.

"Look, just know that we have all been through what you are going through right now," The boy next to him said.

This boy had olive coloured skin and an afro for hair.

"Sure, because you've woken up and been locked in a room with two boys you don't even know," I replied sarcastically.

I watched the two boys for a moment before bolting past them, running down a flight of stairs and found my way out to a massive green field.

I continued to run until I came to a large tree that held a tree house. I looked around me before quickly climbing into the wooden house and sat at the top as voices started calling out across the field.

I looked around and saw a pile of rocks sitting beside me. I reached down and wrapped my fingers around a small grey rock, picking it up.

"We just want to talk!" A voice yelled to me.

Without a second thought I threw the rock over the edge, hoping to scare whoever was trying to get to me.

"Whoa, look out!" I heard someone scream as the rock flew to the ground.

"Get away from me!" I shouted over the top of all the boys.

"Calm down!" Someone told me.

"I tossed another rock over the tree house, hoping to actually hit somebody this time.

"Leave me alone!" I called down to them.

"Just slim it for a second and let us explain!" A boy tried to convince me.

"I'm serious. I will fight!" I warned them, chucking down another rock.

I just wanted to be left alone to get myself together. All of this here was just too much. I couldn't think straight. It made me feel almost dizzy.

"Look, we have Newt here! Just hold on!"

That name, Newt.

What was the name one of the boys mentioned earlier when I woke up.

I took in a large breath before crawling forward and peering over the edge to see a group of about 30 boys looked up at me, waiting.

A young teen with dirty blonde hair slowly put his hand up. That must be the Newt boy.

I should give him a chance at least. After all, they said I knew him. If I want to know what the hell is going on, I think I should start with someone I apparently know.

That doesn't mean I trust him though.

"I'm goin' to come up alright?" The boy told me in a British-like accent.

I crawled backwards and saw a bow and arrow sitting on the floor. I heard the teen start making his way up to me. I quickly jumped into a defensive mode and picked up the weapon before pointing it at the trap-door where the boy would come through.

The door lifted and started to open slowly, but surely. I held the bow higher as he turned to face me.

"Whoa, whoa, easy. Calm down alright?" He held his arms out where I could see them.

"Who are you? What is this place?" I demanded, not lowering my guard.

"Why can't I remember anything?" I questioned.

"It's alright. We've all been through this too. Everything that's happened to you. We've all been through it as well," He started to explain.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"Look, I'll explain everything to you, but first I just want you to…" He trailed off as he reached over and took the bow gently out of my hands.

I loosened my grip before finally letting go, allowing him him to take the weapon out of my hands.

"Right well, to start off your name. That'll come back to ya in a few days," He started telling me.

"Elizabeth," I stated.

"What?" He looked at me.

"My name, It's Elizabeth."

"Alright well, Elizabeth, my name's Newt, but somehow you already knew that," He answered, never taking his eyes off me.

"The boys in that shed over there said that I know you. Who are you?" I asked.

"To be honest I don't remember who I was before I got here. None of us do," He replied.

A voice from down below suddenly shouted up to us. "Is everything okay up there?"

I looked at Newt as he stood and looked over the edge. I couldn't really read what was going on in his head, but I hoped he wasn't going to force me to go down there.

I pulled my legs up to my chest and looked up at him.

"Guys just go back to your jobs, we'll be down in a minute," I sighed out in relief as Newt said this.

"Thank you," I whispered as he took a seat beside me.

"So you really don't remember anything?" He questioned.

' _Tell him you don't know anything.'_

A slight pain suddenly started flooding my brain as a strange voice left my hand. What was that?

More to the point. Who was that?

I sighed before answering his question. "No, all I remember was darkness."

I don't know why I decided to listen to the voice, but I seemed to trust whoever was in my head more right now than anyone around me.

"Well, if that's all you remember just know that none of us goin' to hurt you," He reassured me.

I nodded, not having anything to say. Everything was still so confusing.

Like who put us here or even better.

Why were we here?

 **Word count: 2110**


	3. Chapter 2

Edited: 20/9/2016

Chapter 2

"Are you followin' me so far?" Newt asked as he pushed open a door to a place called the Homestead.

"As much as I get everything else here," I sighed, closing the door behind me.

"I know everything is very weird at the moment, but you'll get used to things as time goes on," Newt tried to lighten the mood.

At the moment we were standing in a small hut in the Homestead. We had just come back from a tour of this place the boys call the Glade. It wasn't actually as bad as I thought. Well, to some extent. I didn't like the Deadheads so much, which was their version of a cemetery.

The rest of the place was okay. Newt explained the different area's around the Glade and the jobs that come with each of them. I could already tell Slicer and Bagger was right off my list. The thought of killing something made me sick to my stomach.

The one thing Newt seemed to be keeping his mouth shut about however was the 4 sets of doors that lined the Glade.

" _What's out there?" I questioned towards a set of doors as we left the Gardens._

 _There was a brief silence between the two of us before Newt finally answered._

" _All you need to know is that one of our most important rules here in the Glade is that you are never to go beyond those walls."_

" _That's not an answer," I raised an eyebrow._

 _Newt didn't reply, but rather continued walking through the green Glade, making it clear the conversation was over._

Yeah, so that didn't go the way I planned, but I didn't want to push the only person I have started to trust. I would bring it up again though.

I wanted answers to everything that was happening here.

On top of that, I found out I was the only girl here so that was just making things harder. Not only did I have no memories, but I am the only girl amongst about 50 boys.

"Elizabeth?" Newt's voice tore me out of my thoughts.

"You alright? I think I lost you for a moment there didn't I?" He wasn't wrong about that.

So much has happened today, I'm not sure if I can take it all in. I just want to curl back up into a ball and go to sleep.

"Yeah. A lot has just happened today and I think I just need a minute to sit down," I sighed, running a hand over my forehead.

"Okay, follow me," He told me, leading through the small hut.

We walked through a long, narrow hallway where doors lined the walls on each side. The walls looked like they had been put together by the Builders of the Glade.

We continued to walk until we came to a certain door at which Newt pushed open and led me inside.

We found ourselves in a small room with a bed on one side and a wooden dresser on the other. It was pretty empty, but did it's job for a place to sleep.

"This is where I sleep," Newt told me as he closed the door behind me.

"Do you think you'll be alright to rest in here?" He questioned, earning a nod from me.

"I'll come by and get you later. We have somethin' special planned for tonight," He informed.

"Okay, thanks Newt," I smiled, taking a seat on the bed.

Newt returned that smiled before leaning me to my thoughts.

I sighed to myself before laying back against the mattress. I allowed my eyelids to feel heavy and gave in to the feel of sleep.

" _Elizabeth," A voice called from behind a younger version of Elizabeth._

 _The young girl turned to face a middle-aged woman dressed in long white pants and a white lab coat. Her hair was pulled back into a tight, neat bun._

" _Follow me please," The woman requested._

 _Without a second thought, the young girl followed the woman through a long hallway, lights lining the walls as they walked._

" _You are aware of what it is we do here at W.I.C.K.E.D aren't you?" The woman questioned, not turning to face Elizabeth._

 _Elizabeth nodded eagerly. "You work towards finding a cure to the flare."_

" _Well done. Do you also remember what the dangers are to finding a cure?" She continued._

" _That people do not always agree with what we do here and other people want a cure so badly, they don't care who they have to hurt to get it," Elizabeth replied._

" _Exactly. This brings us to our problem at hand," The woman came to a sudden stop in front of a particular door._

" _And what would that be?" The girl tried to sound like an adult._

" _The Maze trials," Was all she responded with as she walked through the set of doors in front of them._

 _Curiosity starting to get the better of her, Elizabeth followed the woman through the doors where a dark room, only lit by the lights coming from the computers and small lamps littered around the room. The lights were a blue in colour and gave the room a very eerie feel to the young girl. It made her feel uneasy._

" _What are we doing here?" She questioned as she stopped by a computer screen._

" _The Maze trials have proven to us that a cure is now within reach. However, we are running out of time and are in desperate need of answers," The woman picked up a clipboard from a desk beside her._

" _What does this have to do with me?" The young girl began to feel fear rising in her chest as more W.I.C.K.E.D workers and people suddenly came into the room._

" _It doesn't have so much to do with you. You brother is the one we are talking about today."_

 _Elizabeth froze. What were they going to do to her brother?_

" _What does this have to do with_ him? _" She questioned, starting to panic._

" _As you know. The Flare is a fast working desease and because of this we need to work just as fast to find a cure," She started._

" _So we have made the decision to send Issac up into the Maze," The woman stated._

" _NO!" Elizabeth lurched forward, but two workers grabbed her arms, holding her back._

" _I won't let you take him!" She screamed, struggling against the two men._

" _It's too late. He has already had the Chip and been placed in the Lift."_

 _This angered Elizabeth. How could they have not given her a chance to say 'Good-bye?' This was her older brother, the only family she had left and they just tore that away from her._

" _You're going to pay for this," The angered girl growled._

" _You'll see in time that what we have done to the two of you is for the good of humanity. Strip her of my family memories," The woman commanded as she walked away from the scene._

 _A sharp pain suddenly found its way up Elizabeth's neck before the dark room started to spin and her body became light._

" _Remember Elizabeth. W.I.C.K.E.D is good," A voice told her as she fell in total darkness._

 **Word Count: 1218**


	4. Chapter 3

Edited: 20/9/2016

Chapter 3

A gentle tapping to my shoulder suddenly jolted me awake. I shot up from the lying position I was in and looked around to discover I was still in Newt's bedroom.

"Whoa, easy. You feelin' alright?" A hand was laid on my shoulder.

I looked up and saw Newt looking down at me, a worried look evident on his face.

"Breathe," He told me.

I then noticed I was gasping for air.

What was that? It couldn't have been a dream. It was too vivid. A memory maybe, but that couldn't be possible. Newt said nobody has remembered anything since they came up in the box.

If it wasn't a dream then what was it?

"What happened?" He asked, crouching down to my level.

Should I tell him? But if he said no one remembers anything he'll probably think I'm lying.

"Nothing I'm fine," I shook my head.

"Well, Alby and the rest of the Glade are getting ready to light the bonfire," He changed the subject suddenly.

I nodded before pulling myself up and looked over at Newt.

"Ready to go?" He questioned after I straightened my clothes.

I nodded before starting to follow Newt out of his room and down the long hallway. Everything looked different now the sun had gone down.

The hallways were harder to see and the place had become much colder. It was freezing, but bearable at the same time.

I folded my arms against my chest as we continued to walk, Newt didn't seem to be affected by the cold though. He just continued on as if nothing had changed. I guess after being here for so long you get used to everything around you.

But how long has Newt been here to get used to this? I'll be sure to ask him later.

We came out of the hut and into the Glade where I could hear a load of shouting and laughing over in the distance. I couldn't see the boys because of all the darkness surrounding the two of us, but I could make out a few figures here and there.

"Come on, they're waitin' on us," Newt suddenly announced before picking up his pace.

I was quick on his heels, not wanting to be left behind in the dark. Don't get me wrong, I'm not scared of the dark, but I'd rather not get lost in the dark, by myself, in a place I know nothing about.

We walked the rest of the way in silence until we came to the herd of boys waiting for us. Everyone seemed to be doing different things weather it was talking, laughing or huddling around a set of drums.

"What is the purpose of all this anyways?" I questioned, looking around.

"We do this every time a new Greenie comes up. Think of it as a welcomin' party," Newt explained.

"Newt!" A new voice called out.

We both turned to see the dark-skinned boy from earlier making his way over to us.

"Elizabeth, this is Alby. He's in charge around here," Newt explained.

"Nice to finally meet you properly Elizabeth," Alby held his hand out.

I hesitated, looking over at Newt who gave me a reassuring nod. I then smiled lightly and shook Alby's hand.

"We should get started then," Alby let go of my hand and gestured for the two of us to follow him.

I trailed behind Newt, sticking to his side.

We came to a group of boys all holding long sticks. What is going on?

I watched as Alby handed Newt a stick then picked one up himself. He nodded to one of the boys. A spark of fire then filled the air before one of the boys' sticks was set alight at the end.

"Alright boys, let's get these all lit," Alby commanded.

One by one the boys stepped forward and lit theirs with another, already lit pole. Newt was amongst them, tearing him away from my side.

Other Gladers began gathering around a large wood-like structure as Newt and his friends finished lighting their poles.

Once they were all lit all the boys stood around the fire, sticks in hand ready to do whatever it was they were trying to do.

Drums started to play loudly as the boys formed a circle around the to-be fire.

"Light em' up!" Alby suddenly yelled.

A second later Newt and the rest of the Gladers threw their poles at the wooden structure, setting it alight.

Boys then started yelling and cheering as the music continued to play. People started dancing and doing their own thing.

I then noticed I couldn't find Newt or anyone I knew. A wave of nervousness and fear started to come over me as other Gladers started eying me down and looked over me.

I snuck away from the so called 'party' and took a seat on a fallen log away from everybody. I felt the need to get away from it all to think.

How long have these boys been here? Why are they still here? You would think someone would have thought that there may be a better life beyond this Glade and try to find a way out. This can't be a life they all wanted to live. I have a feeling our escape has something to do with those doors.

That's another thing, those doors. What was so bad about them that Newt didn't want to talk about it? If the way out of this place was through those doors then people should be talking about a plan to get us out of here It just doesn't make any sense.

I would also like to know why everyone is keeping things from me. What is so dangerous about this place that people have to keep me in the dark? Everybody seems to be in the know here, but me.

"There you are," A voice said from behind me.

I jerked my head back towards the fire where I saw Newt standing over me.

"Here I am," I sighed.

Newt gave me a confused look before taking a seat beside me. "Are you doin' okay?"

"What aren't you tellin' me," I got straight to the point.

"What do you mean?" He looked me in the eye.

"Well, it's just that everybody seems to know everything about this place and I feel as through you are all leaving me out," I explained, placing my hands in my lap.

"Do you not trust me?" I added.

Newt just sighed. "It's not that we don't trust you. We just don't want to tell you things that could hurt you more than help you."

"Believe me. I can handle more than you think," I raised my eyebrows.

"We just don't want to push you," He replied.

"Look Newt, just because I am a girl doesn't mean I need protecting from everything around me," I crossed my arms.

"Trust me when I say Alby will make you fight if you need to. He won't let us protect you," Newt explained.

"Good, I'm glad someone around here can see that I can defend myself," I nodded.

"But just remember, that you are still a girl and the rest of the people here are boys and you still need to watch your back," He told me.

"I'm well aware of that, I looked down at my feet.

He did have a point. I did need to watch everything around me with how many boys there are here. Even though I didn't have any memories I knew what teenage boys could be like around girls. I should tread lightly for a while, at least until I can trust them.

"Hey, do you mind showing me where I am sleeping because I really-" I was cut off by another voice.

"So this is the Greenie," I looked up and saw a muscular boy with dark blonde hair looking down at the two of us.

"Yes, Gally and I think the last thing she needs is someone like you gettin' up in her face," Newt stood up and started the guy down.

"And someone like _you_ is any better?" Gally smirked.

"At least I wasn't a slint-head and scared her half to death when she woke up," Newt snorted.

"Guys, knock it off," I sighed, running a hand across my face.

I saw Newt back down almost immediately, but Gally on the other hand stood his ground for few more seconds before looking over at me.

"If you ever want someone who _knows_ what they are doing to show you how things are done here, just ask," He told me before walking off towards a small group of boys.

Something tells me he is the closest I'm going to get to a school bully. Great, I hoped I wouldn't have to deal with that here, not that I can remember what a school bully is like, but I can take a guess.

I looked over at Newt and swore I heard him growl at the boy.

"Newt, just forget it. If I want someone know _really_ knows what they are doing I'll be sure to come to you," I smiled, reaching out and grabbing his hand that was resting at his side.

He smiled. "You're actually the first Greenie to not make the mistake of trying to work with Gally and find out he's a total slint-head."

"Slint-head?" I questioned.

"It's Glader slang. You'll get used to it. We find it better than swearing," He answered.

"Fair enough," I nodded.

"So back to what we were talking about earlier. What really is beyond those walls because like I said, I can fight for myself," I smirked.

I needed to know what was going on around here. With the right words, I hoped I could get him to open up a bit more.

"Yeah, I think you proved that when you held a bow to my head," He laughed.

I laughed with him. "Very good, but seriously what is out there?"

His face dropped and he looked in front of us at the two walls.

"It's a Maze, but the only people that are allowed to go out into that place are the Runners." He then turned to face me before pointing to a group of boys behind us, sitting over by the fire.

"Those are the Runners, but you see the Asian guy sittin' in the middle there?" He asked and I nodded.

"That's Minho, he's what you call the Keeper of the Runners. Everyday those walls split to form doors and the Runners go out into the Maze and map it."

"Are they trying to solve it or something?" I asked, quickly looking in front of me at the doors.

Newt let a sigh escape his lips. "More like tryin' to find a way out."

"Wait, how long have they been searching?" This had me interested.

I was finally getting answers.

"3 years."

I almost felt my jaw drop. They have been trying to find a way out of this place for 3 years?

"And you're telling me they still haven't found some sort of way out?" I wasn't sure what else to say.

"Unfortunately the people who put us in here want to make it a lot harder than that. Every night when the doors close the walls of the Maze start changin'," He explained.

Why did I even ask?

"Newt?"

He looked at me. "Yeah?"

"The next time I decide to ask you about what's going on around here, just punch me in the face," I sighed.

A chuckle escaped the blode teens lips.

"Also could you show me where I am sleeping because I kind of want to get to bed? It's been a bit of a crazy day," I asked.

"Sure, come on," He helped me up and led me away from the 'party'.

We made our way over to the large hut I was asleep in earlier and walked through the hallway. Is he taking me back to the room I was resting in earlier?

"Newt why are you taking me back to your room? I thought you were showing me where _I_ was sleeping?" I questioned as I followed behind him.

"I am," He answered as he came to the door right beside his room.

"This is _your_ room here," He explained, opening the door.

We walked in and I noticed how similar it was to Newt's room.

The room was a reasonable size and had a wooden chest at one end and a bed on the other. At the back of the room sat a small wooden desk. The place wasn't anything special, but it would give me a place to be on my own.

"Alby and the rest of us came to an agreement that you should have your own room because of obvious reasons," Newt explained.

I smiled. "Thank you."

"I better let you get some rest then," He commented, making his way towards the door.

I nodded. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded before closing the door behind him, leaving me on my own finally.

I sighed to myself for what felt like the 100th time today, kicked my boots and slid under the covers.

It had been such a long day. What I found out tonight really isn't help either. We are trapped here and there is barely anything we can do about it. There has to be something the Runners are missing if nothing has been found after 3 years.

I let my eyes shut, trying to sort through everything I found out today.

 **Word Count:** 2266


	5. Chapter 4

Edited: 20/9/2016

Chapter 4

 _Young Elizabeth fluttered her eyes open. She looked around and saw she was in some kind of dorm with other kids around her age._

" _Hey, she's awake," A voice told other people._

" _Are you okay?" A girl flew over to her and grabbed her hand._

 _Elizabeth then remembered everything. W.I.C.K.E.D tearing her brother away from her, sending him up into the Maze. She had lost the only family member she had left. What was she going to do now?_

" _They took him," She managed to choke out._

" _Who?" A girl with tar black hair asked._

" _Isaac, Teresa. They took him and sent him up into the Maze," She exclaimed, burying her face in her hands._

" _What when?" Teresa questioned._

" _I'm not sure. How long have I been asleep?" Elizabeth looked up at her group of friends._

" _They brought you in about 8 hours ago," Her other friend, Sydney answered._

" _What time is it now?" Elizabeth pushed._

" _9 in the morning," A boy looked at his watch._

 _Elizabeth glanced down at her hands. He really was gone._

" _Lizzy?" The boy tried to get her attention._

 _She turned her attention towards everyone, not knowing what to do or what to say._

" _He's gone. I can't believe it," Her anger then started to boil over._

" _How could he let this happen? He promised he would never leave!" She growled, getting to her feet._

" _It's not his fault Liz," The boy told her._

" _How could it not be Thomas? He told me I wasn't going to lose him and now I have. How can I forgive him for this?" Tears started to cloud her vision._

" _Do you really think Isaac would get taken without a fight?" Thomas raised his eyebrows._

 _Thomas was right about that. Isaac would never let anyone separate the two of them up without putting up a fight first. She knew her brother would run to the ends of the earth and back for her and Elizabeth should never think otherwise._

" _You're right Tommy, he would fight. I'm not sure why I thought any differently. I shouldn't have doubted him," She sighed._

" _It's okay Liz. You're just upset. We can't blame you for thinking the way you did," He smiled._

" _So what do we do now?" Teresa questioned._

" _I'm not sure. My brother is usually the one to come up with something at this point," Elizabeth replied._

" _I think the best thing we can do is just stay as close to each other as possible. Never be on our own either. We should start traveling in pairs at least," Thomas suggested._

 _The whole room nodded in agreement, knowing it was the best chance they had. They couldn't take anymore chances, W.I.C.K.E.D were out to take all of their lives away from them._

"Elizabeth."

" _If you can, I say we travel in groups of about 3 or 4. That way it will make it harder for them to split us up," Elizabeth explained._

"Elizabeth."

" _Liz is right. We can't let them send any more people up into the Maze," Teresa announced._

"Elizabeth, wake up."

I snapped my eyes open and saw Newt hovering over me.

What was that? Another dream? No, it can't have been. It again felt too real and clear. It had to be another memory.

I still don't understand why I am getting my memories back because no one else has been able to. If the two "Dreams" I had really are memories then I need to keep them to myself because who knows what the others would say if they found out I was remembering things.

I brought my attention back to Newt and saw him looking down at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?" He asked, taking a seat on the edge of my bed.

"What do you mean?" I replied, sitting up.

"Do you know how long you've been asleep?" I shook my head at his question.

"A few hours," I guessed.

He shook his head. "More like a few _days._

Days! How is that even possible?

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Trust me, I'm sure. At one point we actually thought you were dead," He told me.

"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't mean to worry the lot of you," I replied pushing the covers off me.

"Ya, need help getting up?" Newt questioned, his accent coming out strong.

"I think I'm good," I answered, hoisting myself to my feet.

I got as far as standing before realising my legs were weaker than I thought and they gave out from under me, causing me to fall forwards.

"Whoa Lizzy, take it slowly," Newt caught me and pulled me back to my feet.

"Thanks," I sighed, leaning against him.

I finally regained feeling in my feet and stood up straight, holding onto Newt's arms for support. I waited for a moment to be sure I was stable before finally letting go and standing up straight.

Newt looked down at me. "You alright now?"

I nodded as the pair of us made our way over to the door.

I followed my new friend down the hallway and out of the shed where I saw all of the Gladers doing their jobs around the place.

"So everything goes back to the way is was before then?" I commented.

Newt came up beside me and nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. Although some people were a little too worried about you to focus on their jobs, Minho being one of them."

"Wait, which one of the guys was Minho again?" I questioned, looking around the Glade in hopes of jogging my mostly empty memory.

"Minho was the Keeper of the Runners. I told you about him at the party, but you may not remember him," Newt answered.

I then remembered the night of the party when Newt pointed over to a small group of guys sitting by the fire and an Asian boy sitting in the middle of them all.

"I think I remember, I'm not sure," I ran a hand across my head.

I then remembered the dream or memory I had. I remembered those people talking about away my brother, _them_ sending him up into the Maze. I remembered my friends and how they came up with a plan of not letting these W.I.C.K.E.D people send anymore of us up into the Maze. It did look like it worked so well though because _I'm_ here.

My brother was the one thing that still boggled my mind. I had a brother? And if these people sent him up into the Maze, would that mean he was here?

I would ask Newt, but that would just lead him to believing that I knew something and I couldn't risk that. No one could know anything. This secret was between me and myself.

That doesn't mean I wouldn't try looking for my brother. If he was here I needed to see him, but what if he was already dead? What if he already got out? But Newt said no one had gotten out since people had first started being sent here. Augh! Why did everything have to be so confusing around here?

"Lizzy," Newt snapped me out of my thoughts.

I looked over at him. "Yeah?"

"You sure you're feelin' okay? Cause your head looks like it's ready to explode."

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, running a hand through my hair.

"We should let Alby know you're awake," He suggested.

I nodded as we started to walk across the Glade in the direction of the place Newt called the Council Hall. A few Gladers saw I was up and moving, some even called over to me.

"Hey Greenie!"

"Welcome back!"

Hope you're feeling better!"

I smiled at them as we continued our journey through our "home."

 **Word Count:** 1307


End file.
